Loves' Threshold
by xRobstenChickKS
Summary: What if Elena and Damon met first? Elena meets and falls in love w/ Damon but can't help her attraction to Stefan.What happens when Damon won't change and Stefan is the one there for Elena? An old flame of Damon and Stefans who is willing to stop at nothing to get what she wants and you've got High School w/ a twist. Rated M for language, sexual references, and maybe future lemons
1. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters belong to L.J Smith, although I love the characters I regretfully do not own them:( I just mess with them**

**This is my first fanfic, I've been wanting to write a Delena fic for awhile now so please review and let me know what I can do to better my story or what you want to see from these characters**

**To my Beta RobstenKrisbian4990 w/o you I couldn't have done this! love you oodles *kisses and hugs***

**ElenaPOV**

The cemetery was dark for 6 in the afternoon but I still walked amoung the rows of tombstones to the headstone with the names **Miranda and Greyson Gilbert. **"Hi mom, hi dad I've missed you guys," wiping the wisps of hair from my face I sat in front of the headstone and placed the flowers on the ground. After the accident I used to come here everyday to visit my parents...but lately I've just been writing my pent up emotions and feelings in the diary my mother gave me for my birthday last year. Sitting up straight and squaring my shoulders I pulled the blue velvet Diary and ink pen from my messenger bag and opened it to a clean page, tapping the pen on the page I bit my lip and looked around the darkening cemetery.

_Where do I start? From the beginning?_Nodding I took a deep breath and began writing.

_Dear Diary,  
Who am I? I'm Elena Gilbert, fashion plate and Robert E. Lee Senior and Queen Bee. I know I'm beautiful, I've heard it my whole life. To not know I'm beautiful would mean I would never have looked in a mirror or heard a compliment. What do I look like? Most boys say my hair is like sunlight..but that's utter bullshit. My hair falls past my shoulders and curls at the ends, its not like sunlight...its more like pure gold that gets lighter in the sunlight. My skin is like porcelain and flawless. As for my eyes, well they're the deep blue of lapis lazuli with gold flecks, angelic right? Most boys say that as well. Being the Queen of Robert. E Lee isn't what it used to be anymore. Before all I could think about was being on top and how many boys worshipped at my feet. After the accident it all changed. I didn't think of boys as trophies anymore...I felt hollow inside, always wanting more but never finding it-  
_

I dropped my pen as I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, scrambling up I squinted into the twilight trying to pinpoint the noise. The snapping of a twig had me spinning around blindly in the dark towards the tombstones again, my foot snagged my messenger bag and I tripped. I was heading face fucking first towards my parents tombstone and all I could do was throw my hands out to stop myself.

In a second all the air was squeezed from my body as I was pulled back into the arms of someone...arms that were wrapped in a leather jacket. Dazed, I blinked and looked behind me at my savior and immediately lost what little air I had left, because staring into my eyes were the deepest,darkest eyes I had ever seen. And following those bottomless eyes was a slim aristocrat nose, my eyes trailed down to his slightly parted full lips and back to his sharp cheekbones. Biting my lip and sucking in air I mouthed a silent "Thank you" and he smiled and released me from his firm grasp, I stepped back and was pressed against a tombstone with an angel perched on top. Taking a shaky breath I brushed my hair from my eyes and smiled softly, 17 years of Virginia manners branded into my system had me offering my hand to this mysterious leather clad boy.

"Hi, I'm Elena," instead of shaking my hand he grabbed it, leaned forward and kissed it. Where his lips met my hand electric shocks shot up my arm, eyes widening I pulled my hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"It's customary to introduce yourself as well" with a smirk, a genuine smirk that lit up those midnight black eyes he pressed me against the tombstone and put his lips to my ear. "I'm Damon, and I know who you are Elena." Ohh shit that voice was like honey dripping sex, as he spoke I shivered, and with a start I turned my head toward him, I couldn't move. Something about this strange boy had me pinned to the tombstone, I closed my eyes and parted my lips. I heard his chuckle and then felt those full rose petal soft lips meet mine softly, I opened my eyes with a start and stared into the empty cemetery where seconds before there stood a gorgeous man...  
~x~

_Dear Diary,  
It's been two weeks since I'd seen Damon. To be honest Diary I still can feel the way his lips pressed against mine, the way his lips set shocks up my arm. I may have a reputation as Elena Gilbert the Queen Bee but I have always been the one in control when dealing with boys. No one and I mean no one has ever made me feel the way Damon made me feel in those brief few minutes. Not even Matt. Ohh Matt. Where do I begin to talk about him, we've grown up together. Matt, Meredith, Caroline, and I have been together since birth and High School hasn't changed anything. Well except for last year when Matt and I felt we owed it to ourselves to try to be more than friends. With him it always felt more like a brother/sister relationship..he can't give me what I'm searching for in this life. I just need more Diary. Maybe even something the town of Fells Church, Virginia can't give me. I'm supposed to meet Meredith and Caroline before school today. I've been blowing them off lately. But I feel like things are going to change.  
_

Walking the six blocks to Robert High School was a familiar walk amoung the old Victorian houses to the sprawling parking lot where seniors and faculty parked. Amid the honks and laughter were my two best friends Meredith and Caroline, Meredith was a tall olive complexioned beauty with auburn hair and deep gray eyes and Caroline was a tan brunette with emerald eyes and who ran practically every committee at the school. We made up the schools royalty, and that's the way it had always been. Until I wanted more.

Smiling I walked up to my best friends and was instantly enveloped in a frenzy of the schools "In" crowd, pushing my way past a pair of Freshmen I linked arms with Meredith and led us into the schools main building.

As we walked past the office I caught sight of a boy who's back was to me; the thing that caught my eye was that he had dark hair and was wearing a leather jacket...a jacket of which I've only ever seen one other boy wear. Pulling Meredith and I to a dead stop in the middle of the hall I shamelessly and openly stared at the back of this strange yet familiar seeming boy.

"Elena's got that look again!" turning I blinked into the face of Meredith, "Which look?"

"You know Elena, your predator look," Biting my lip I turned back towards the office, and heard Caroline's cool tone utter "Come on Elena! You've already got Matt, what can you do with two that you can't do with one?"

"The same thing, only longer" with a smirk I shook my head at Meredith and reluctantly followed as she dragged us to our lockers. I wasn't going to give up on the strange new guy, could he be Damon? Scanning the crowd I caught sight of one of the Freshmen from this morning and motioned her over to me "Becky right? I need you to see what you can dig up about the new guy from the office, but keep it between us." her flat brown eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I'll see what I can find by lunch!" And like that she scurried away, hearing a snicker I turned to Caroline on my right and shrugged, "Well what's the point of being the Queen of this school if you can't pull some fucking rank once in awhile?" With that I headed to my first period with Caroline and waited until Lunch.  
~x~

With the ring of the Lunch bell students trickled out of their classes and into the cafeteria, grabbing only an apple I took my seat at the table in the center of the room, Meredith filed in on my left and Caroline on my right. To keyed up with anticipation I tuned out the mindless chatter and retreated into my own head, so far I've only had one class with Matt and seeing the way his blue eyes looked saddened at the sight of me only confirmed my fear that he knew I was going to end "us".

I owed it to him to be honest, he deserved better. He deserved a girl who would see his All American good-looks with his blond hair and sweet blue eyes and want to start a family. Because if I was being honest with myself Matt wasn't going to leave Fells Church like I wanted to...fuck...like I needed to! He would start a family here and open a car dealership. It sounds bitchy and selfish but it was the truth, and I knew that I had to end it soon.

"ELLLLEEENNNA!" my name being shouted into my face snapped me from my reverie and I narrowed my eyes at the annoying Freshmen from earlier today. Squaring my shoulders I raised an eyebrow, "So do you have the information I asked for?" With an eager nod she told me that the new guys name was Stefan Salvatore and that he was a Senior who transferred from Italy.

Hearing his name made me drop my shoulders slightly and upon waving her away both Meredith and Caroline asked my interest in him in the first place. "Just curiosity." I lied-so I hoped- convincingly, but the look in Meredith's eyes told me she didn't believe me.  
~x~

At the end of the day as Seventh period came I walked into class and was met by the sight of Matt saving me a seat and Stefan Salvatore staring at me. Sliding in beside Matt I tossed my hair over my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I seen Stefan go rigid, shrugging I turned my semi-undivided attention to Mr. Tanner up front.

Throughout the period I felt a pair of eyes boring into my head, but I refused to turn around because I knew it was Stefan that was staring at me. Since finding out he wasn't Damon I hadn't given the guy a second glance. It wasn't like he wasn't gorgeous, with his Spring green eyes and dark brown waves of hair. But Stefan wasn't Damon and I immediately denounced this.

The bell rang and I gathered my things and started to walk to the door when someone grabbed my arm, narrowing my dark blues I turned to see who the fuck had the nerve to touch me. Turning I was met with soft maple leaf green eyes,

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Stefan Salvatore," Putting my best Prom Queen smile on I nodded and tugged my arm from his grasp.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" I didn't miss the slight flash of hurt in his eyes when I pulled my arm away, what was that shit anyway? So standing there in the doorway I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow, watching as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"So did you want anything else Stefan or..?" his eyes snapped up and he shook his head.

"Well no but I could walk you out" waiting for no reply he walked through the door and took my hand, this time I didn't pull away. So steering me to the front of the school I kept my head down until I heard the rev of an engine. My head snapped up and my eyes went to the sleek black Ferrari, biting my lip the tinted windows rolled down and Damon leaned over and opened the passenger side door.

Shock. I was in utter shock, the person I had been searching for is now sitting in the hottest fucking car I've ever seen. Stefan dropped my hand like it burnt him and started down the stairs towards Damon, following behind him I stopped in front of the door and smiled slyly. Taking a finger I traced the top of the door,

"I've been looking for you" Stefan must have thought I was talking to him because he took a step closer to me and Damon gracefully unfolded himself from the fuck sexy car. The sight of him took my breath away, he strolled over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"All you had to do was call Elena..."Which was a strange thing to say because I didn't even know his last name let alone his phone number. I chill ran down my spine as cool fingertips traced my spine through my thin top, spinning us around Damon steered me to his car and helped me fold myself into it. The whole time Stefan's eyes never left Damon's face

"Huh, maybe they'll fight. Over me?" Oblivious or uncaring, Damon strolled over to the drivers side of the car and leaned against the doorframe finally turning his attention to Stefan. "Ogling a woman isn't very polite brother. Especially when shes already taken."

My body tenses immediately, he called him brother! Stefan and Damon are brothers! Gripping my bag I wiped my head back and forth between the two of them, what was I going to do? The strange boy who seemed interested in me was related to the one who I had not only dreamt about but lusted over. And what did he mean by I was already taken!  
In the back of my mind my subconscious whispered nastily at me

_You've gotten yourself in a shit storm now Elena. Dumbass._ and I agreed with her.

**A/N: More to come soon! Review Review Review! 5-10 and I'll upload the next chapter:)**


	2. Answers

Chapter 2: Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters belong to L.J Smith. I only add my own twists to it**

**To my Beta RobstenKrisbian4990 I love you!**

**ElenaPOV**

My eyes finally rested on Stefan and the anger I saw there, his green eyes were smoldering and his mouth was set in a thin line. The urge to run and soothe his anger washed over me.

_Why would I do that? I don't even know him!  
_  
Damon must have gotten tired of the stare down because he climbed into the car and squealed out of the schools parking lot, I was thrown into the dashboard and my head clipped the window. "What is your fucking problem!" I growled and turned to glare at him, I had the pleasure of seeing his hooded black eyes widen momentarily.

"You should have buckled in Elena, I can't do that for you." I blinked, this response was cold and his tone was icy and distant.

Folding my hands in my lap I looked out the window. How could I allow myself to get into the car with this person that I hardly knew? Where did my life take a turn down Shitty Lane? Damon was distant and cold. And one thing for sure I didn't fucking like it. He must have caught on to my mood because he reached across our seats and took my hand and massaged his thumb on the back of my hand softly, sending small sparks up and down my arm. The contact was unexpected, but I welcomed it. His touch set my body on fire and I yearned for him to touch me all over I peaked at him from under my lashes, his eyes were on the road and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But we needed to talk first.

"D-Damon? What did you mean that night in the cemetery when you said you knew who I was?" biting my lip I turned to face him, waiting..hoping for an answer. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "You've peaked my interest Elena, so I did my research. You're 17. You live with your aunt Jenna. And you're parents died last summer in a car accident which you were the sole survivor of. And you're not happy here in this town."

His words had my eyes watering, I never told anybody about the fact that this lifestyle wasn't suiting me anymore. Only my Diary and this stranger knows my innermost secret and it scared the shit out of me!

So I did what I do best, I lashed out at him, wiping my eyes I glared at him, "You don't know what I want Damon, and those few tidbits you DO have means nothing other than you have stalker tendencies." Turning my back to him and yanking my hand from his I stared out the window. _He doesn't know you Elena, he's messing with your head_. Then why do I have the feeling I know him already? All I had was a name and the fact that he had a sibling.

_You don't even know him and you're already willing to give yourself to him? Way to go Queen Bee_. Life was already shitty enough and now this! I was fucked...We didn't talk the rest of the car ride, I noticed that he wasn't taking me home though. He was driving us out towards old Mrs. Flowers Boarding House on Wickery road. If things got bad I could just walk home from here or even call Caroline, she'd pick me up. We parked along the side of the Boarding House and he shut off the engine, taking in the silence I took this moment to admire him. He was dressed head to toe in black; black leather jacket, black v-neck cotton shirt, black pants and black soft leather motorcycle boots. He even had black Ray Bans folded on his shirt for fucks sake! He looked sinful in all black, I wanted to lick-

_Mind out of the gutter Elena! he's talking to you_!

Blinking I widened my eyes, "I'm sorry Damon I wasn't paying attention. Would you repeat that please?" He smirked and angled his body towards mine, the atmosphere became charged around us. "I said we could go into the Boarding House to talk princess, or more.." the way his lips moved had my skin tingling with want, his words had a double meaning and I wanted to jump his bones. I dazedly nodded and opened my door, on shaky knees I held his hand into the three story home and up to the second floor. Unlocking the mahogany door in front of us he bent and swiped me off my feet, bridal style we crossed the threshold into his room.

I looked around and took into account the huge queen size bed covered in what looked like dark gray sheets and a black and gray spiral comforter. There was bookshelves stacked with books and journals I suppose, a door to the left of the bed must lead to the bathroom and an armoire stood adjacent to the plasma mounted to the wall. I wrapped my arms more securely to Damon's neck and leaned against his chest, God he was hot! I could feel his midnight eyes on mine so I turned my face to his. "I like your room." that was all I could come up with, I was pathetic. Me, Elena Gilbert who always kept a cool head around boys was practically eye fucking someone I've only met twice! Damon Salvatore was that hot...no that beautiful. Hot seemed to bland a word, Damon was beautiful.

I giggled and he set me to my feet but placed his hands on my elbows. "Mind sharing what's so funny Miss Gilbert?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself about something that happened earlier today." in what seemed like a flash I was laying flat on my back on his bed and he hovered above me, his legs between mine. "Liar," he leaned down and licked my neck, it was the single most erotic thing I've ever experienced and it set my body up in flames. Squirming under him I pleaded with my eyes. "We need to talk Damon, I don't know a thing about you yet you know a lot of personal shit about me."

His eyes seemed to harden and he leaned down to take my earlobe between his teeth, "Why do you want to talk when we can find better ways for you to use those beautiful lips?"

Gahh! He couldn't say things like that, he'd just make me want to tear his clothes off that much more. Breathing through the lust filled haze I was in I stammered, "Because I want to know you..." like I shocked him, Damon leaned back and brushed a strand of hair from my forehead. "Then we'll talk," pulling me with him he sat up and pulled me into his lap, things were moving so fast between us, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth I cleared my throat

"First off, how old are you exactly?" I looked up at his perfectly sculpted face.

"I'm 19, next." okay not as old as I thought. "Well how do you know so much about me?"

He rested his chin on my head and it sounded like he was growling deep in his chest. "I'm an observer Elena, and you are very much worth observing. Fascinating really." I traced his bottom lip lightly with my pinkie finger, I couldn't help it. It was like some part of me had to be touching him at all times, I was in deep and I couldn't care less. This is the first time I've felt alive in months, and I was reveling in it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Damon, what was that between you and Stefan at the school? It looked like he wanted to strike you dead." he pulled me closer and held us still, the only sounds coming from our breathing and the crickets in the dawning dusk. After what seemed like forever he shifted and relaxed his hold on me.

"That's an extremely long story Elena, it's not a story with a happy ending. But you shouldn't worry, you're safe with me and you're mine." again with the possessiveness... I could tell he wasn't going to give me anymore information. At least not tonight. Sighing I slid from his lap and stood at the foot of his bed, "I want to go home now Damon."

If he was going to shut me out then I wasn't going to sit here all night trying to pry answers from him. He just sat there staring at me, raising an eyebrow and tapping my foot on the hardwood below my feet I waited for some response. Running a hand through his straight crow black hair, he stood up and took my forearms in his hands. Being this close to him I had to admire his beauty,being half a head taller than me put my eyes in perfect line with his full lips. He was lean with the fainest of muscles showing through his fitted leather jacket. Damon wasn't bulky but he definetly had strenght, his posture alone exuted power and menance and that scared me.

"Are you sure you have to go?" rubbing his hands up my arms he smirked at me. "Yes, my aunts already going to kill me for not calling and I don't have my cell phone so I'm in for it." wincing I remembered the bitching I got last year for not calling my parents to tell them I was going to be late. Jenna was not so strict but she still demanded knowing where I was.

Taking a step towards his bedroom door he grabbed my hand and without a word he lead us downstairs and outside. Damon was demanding. I actually liked it. Where his hand held mine sparks shot up and down my entire body. This was getting insane. Unlocking the car we got in and he focused on the road, "My house is about ten minutes from here, so take a left at the Stop sign and a right at the nex-"

His hand covered my mouth and he smirked, "I know where you live Elena..."

As his hand pulled away my mouth formed an 'o', he really did have stalker tendencies! It excited me in a really twisted fucking way. Damon doesn't open up easily, I could tell that just by spending the past hour with him he doesn't _trust. _

With zero regard for the speed limit he sped down the roads towards my house. He pulled into my driveway alongside my aunts black vw bug. I looked out the window at the two story Victorian that I called home; with its wavy glass from the Civil War, black shutters, white paint job, and flower bed it was a typical Fells Church home. Standard. Biting my lip I nodded my head towards my house, instead of getting out Damon shook his head and chuckled.

"Maybe next time princess..." leaning over me he opened my door and I nodded. Clutching my bag I got out of the car and looked at him... waiting for something... anything. After closing my door he rolled the window down, maybe he'd change his mind?

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Twisting a lock of hair around my finger I looked at him. "Maybe. Most likely. Just do me a favor?"

Waiting for my answer I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, "Just stay away from my brother Elena. You're mine." Anger flooded through me, _who was he to say who I could talk to_? I stared at him incredulously and he flashed his 500 watt smile, pulling from the driveway he sped off.

My eyes burned with unshed angry tears, stomping up to my front door I pulled the keys from my back pocket and unlocked it. Stupid. Cocky. Arrogant. Bastard. In my rage I didn't see my aunt standing right in front of me. _Fuck_. Jenna was usually all smiles with her warm hazel eyes, charm, and good looks but now those warm eyes were hardened and that smile that men chased after was gone. Yup I was dead.

"Elena! Where have you been? I called your cellphone and you didn't answer. I even called Meredith and Caroline." crossing her arms over her chest I licked my lips and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry Jenna... I... I went to see mom and dad. I left my phone at home and I realize that I should have been more responsible and I'm just sorry." finishing in a rush I brushed my hair back and waited for the lecture.

But it didn't come. Her eyes softened and she sighed, "I was just worried about you, I don't want you walking around town alone. Especially after a body was found drained of blood under the bridge at the cemetary this morning!" This was a surprise, the town must be up in anticts about the whole thing. Nodding I shouldered my bag and walked around her to the stairs.

"I'll be more careful aunt Jenna, I promise. But I have alot of homework to do so I'll see you for dinner!" I ran upstairs to my room, dumping my bag onto my bed I sat in front of my vanity. My hair was a mess and tangled, my eyes looked too bright and my cheeks were on fire! Running a brush through my knotted hair I mentally scolded myself.

All this from an hour with Damon... I'm completely a mess!

From downstairs I could hear Jenna talking to someone at the door, dropping the brush onto the cluttered vanity I walked over to my door and listened to the conversation going on downstairs.

"Just got home..."

"Ohh I'll call..." Jumping I heard Jenna yelling for me, I stopped at the top of the stairs and bit my lip. "Elena! I said there's a boy here to see you!" I smiled to myself, maybe it was Damon deciding to take up my offer to come inside, practically bounding down the stairs I smiled and looked to the door where Stefan Salvatore was standing. Skidding to a stop my eyes widened.

_Stefan Salvatore was at my door. Damons' brother. The one I'm supposed to stay away from. Shit. Could the day get any worse?_

**_A/N: Well there's chapter 2! If you have any input feel free to send 'em my way! Review and I'll upload chapter 3!_**


	3. Hidden Intentions

Chapter 3: Hidden Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters belong to L.J Smith. I just enjoy writting a story where the RIGHT Salvatore gets the girl;)**

**I don't have a certain schedule set up for when I update. If I finish a chapter I tend to send it to my Beta right away, make any add-ons or corrections and then post it.**

**To my Beta RobstenKrisbian4990 I love you and thank you for always helping me with ideas! You are truly the Banana to my popsicle3 Check out the E/B fanfic To Love the King written by my Beta. It's really kickass, ya know if you enjoy some steamy Edward/Bella action in a tree house. But that's ALL I'm giving away so go read and review it! Now to the story!**

**ElenaPOV:**

Staring at Stefan my mouth fell open. What was I supposed to do? Slam the door in his face? Jenna was standing right in the living room trying to non-chalantely listen to our conversation or lack there of. She'd be pissed if I slammed the door on Stefan. Stepping aside from the door I held it open for him

"Would you like to come in?" motioning towards upstairs, I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs towards my room, not looking to see if he was following me. I could hear his motorcycle boots on my creaky steps, my lips twitched. _They always followed._

Opening my bedroom door I sat on my bed and crossed my ankles, he was dressed in a white tee with dark blue fitted jeans which were tucked into his boots. Stifling a laugh I watched as he looked around my room. "Have you ever been in a girls room before Stefan?"

Rolling his eyes he looked at me dubiously, "Yes I've been in a girls room before Elena...it's just been awhile." he walked around my king sized canopy bed towards the cork board beside my window seat that held awards, pictures, and notes. I watched him as he wandered towards the white vanity that sat adjacent to my closet, shuffling through the various bottles of makeup and perfume bottles, he picked up my Diary. _Shit!_

Jumping from my bed I grabbed the precious book from him and clutched it to my chest. "Did you want to talk Stefan because I'm pretty busy." granted I could have sounded like less of a bitch. But he touched my Diary. No one touches my Diary. No one.

Smirking and looking scarily like Damon he held his hands up and took a step back, "I just wanted to see if you got home okay. I know you were with Damon, and taking the risk of sounding jealous I wanted to know how you knew him." _Huh_. He was worried about me being with Damon and Damon was worried about me being with Stefan. These men were insane. Gorgeous,but insane.

"Not that it is any of your business Stefan but we met in the cemetery awhile ago, and today's the first I've seen of him in two weeks. Now please close your eyes so I can put my Diary in its hiding place!" humoring me he placed his hands over his eyes and I ran to the painting hanging above my bed of Van Gogh's "A Starry Night" and slid my Diary into the back of it. Smiling I backed away from it and caught the edge of my bed and just about landed on my ass if Stefan hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Well you Salvatore's seem to have a thing for saving me and my clumsy ass!" laughing I pushed away from him and hoped to portray my gratitude through my eyes.

Taking a step towards me he reached out and trailed his hand down my cheek, "Elena..." widening my eyes my breathing hitched and he continued to stroke my cheek, using his thumb to lightly caress my bottom lip. Damn me if his eyes didn't look so beautiful and he looked so edible!

_Get a grip Elena. You want Damon. You're not this girl anymore. _

Jenna, being the Saint that she was called me to dinner from downstairs and Stefan jumped back. "Y-you should go Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nodding, he walked out of my room and I followed him downstairs to the door. Before he turned to leave he laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well this visit was short and awkward. It wasn't what I had in mind." he looked at me again and smiled sadly, someone so beautiful shouldn't be sad. Closing the door behind him I locked it and sighed deeply. Jenna made pasta and spinach salad with French bread, it was my favorite but I didn't feel like eating. My mind was a world wind of black and green, dazzling smiles, hidden secrets, and danger. After I helped with the dishes I climbed the stairs two at a time and changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a black tank top, pulling down my purple and blue floral comforter I climbed into bed and stared at my ceiling. When Damon touched me it set fire to my body and started the fire in my soul that I've been missing. When Stefan touched me tonight it surprised me to feel the warmth that coursed through me. Shaking my head I laughed bitterly. The Salvatore brothers were going to be the death of me. Shutting my eyes and trying to will away the chaos in my head I drifted to sleep, dreaming of the scent of leather and danger and a voice like honey dripping from silk wrapped in sex.

**DamonPOV:**

Lifting her hips, I pulled the pink cotton shorts from around her waist. Her gasp had me looking up and searching for the twin jeweled suns that I've fallen in love with, her golden hair was fanned out on my pillows. She looked like a fucking angel! My princess. My Elena. Giving her a reassuring smirk, I ducked back between her legs and ran my index finger along the thin piece of black lace covering her most sacred part. Spreading her flawless milky legs I ran my nose along her heated center, she started mewling and squirming around, holding her legs open and in place I chuckled.

"Don't move princess, you'll enjoy this." grabbing my shirt she pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine. I sucked on her bottom lip and ran my tongue along her lip, she tasted so damn sweet; like lilac and vanilla. I could hear her heartbeat racing as I sucked her tongue into my mouth and massaged it with mine. Pulling her mouth away from mine I kissed down to her neck and sucked on it lightly, 500 years of restraint kept me from what was so engrained into my nature that it was like breathing. I pulled away from her neck and took a few deep breaths, willing the bloodlust to go away.

Kissing down her perfect 'barely clothed by a scrap of lace' body I licked her pelvic bone and grazed my teeth over it, cupping her sex in my hand I rubbed my open palm over her. Her breathing and heart rate hitched, smiling my 500 watt smile at her I lowered myself between her legs once again. "Damon...ohh Damon please!"

Hearing her say my name had me hardening in my black drawstring pants, her mouth was beautiful and my name coming from it had my body soaring on air. A flush swept across her face and breasts. "I could stay and watch you all day sweetheart."

"Wake up Damon. Wake up!" blinking my eyes I looked back up at her but princess wasn't here anymore. My bed was empty and cold, Elena left me.

I woke up in the pink/purple lights of dawn and moaned, running a hand down my face. "Son of a bitch! Only a dream" I sat up and lazily stretched. I'd have Elena. Maybe not yet. But I will have her, and Stefan will finally know what it's like to not win the girl! Rubbing my conquest in Stefan's face will be much better after I've hunted, it'll make being next to him more tolerable. Fuck-face.

I heard him come back to the boarding house around 8 last night, he went hunting or some shit. It wasn't my job to keep tabs on him but it was annoying to think of him as anywhere near me. Like right now. I could hear him walking down the stairs from his first story bedroom to the kitchen. Smiling, I opened my door and walked downstairs. Leaning against the doorway of this tiny ass kitchen I watched as he was oblivious to my presence.

"Ahh brother, when will you learn that hunting Thumper and Bambi won't do much to help you fill out?" smirking I watched as he jumped and glared at me.

_He was always so easy to egg on._

Fumbling about he grabbed his backpack and I scoffed. "Still holding up your little charade? You're 517 Stefan not 17. "

"I don't just go for the education Damon..." narrowing my eyes at him momentarily I picked a piece of lint from the black drawstring pants at my hips. He wouldn't provoke me, because the fact that he got to spend every weekday from 8 to 3 with her pissed me off already. "Yes, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Why not have a taste Stefan. We could do it together."

The dilating of his pupils told me I had him. He wasn't the Saint my father and everyone made him out to be. He was as much of a monster as I was. The difference being he gave a fuck what other people thought. I didn't. "We both know you wouldn't harm her Damon. I've seen you look at her, she isn't Katherine and she won't make the same mistakes."

"You're right Stefie boy. She isn't Katherine, she was a child who didn't know what she wanted and it killed her. Elena won't make that mistake, she has a fire inside that YOU wouldn't know how to handle. So get off your fucking White Knight high horse and live in the shadows with the rest of the damned." pushing from the doorframe I started to head upstairs when I heard his voice ring out to me

"Clean up properly after you decide to binge next time Damon, you're getting sloppy!" I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my chest. Me. Damon Salvatore, sloppy after a hunt. Bullshit. He'd lost his damn mind.

In my room I stripped my pajama pants and dressed in my usual black 'everything' clothing. I had to see her. Had to feel her warm supple body pressed,held,wrapped against my cold one. Three months I had been waiting to make myself known to her, waiting for the perfect moment and seeing her in the cemetery that day set me over the edge. I had to have her, and I will.

Once outside I felt myself shudder into the familiar form of a crow. Once in the air I set off towards the too familiar route towards her house. If I hurried I could catch her before school, I knew her aunt went to school at 6 and when I left my room it was 7:25. I had time.

Rounding the corner of her street I circled the Quince tree outside of her window and sure enough there was my Elena. Dropping to the ground and instantly changing back into the 19 going on 519 year old gorgeous guy I went to her door and knocked. Hearing her footsteps walk down the stairs and unlatch the deadbolt I smiled.

Opening the door there she stood, in all her beauty. With pale gold hair cascading down her shoulders and back, wide violet sun eyes, supple sweet shell pink lips parted. Yes. Elena Gilbert was just perfect enough for anyone to overlook any flaws. "Good morning princess." licking my lips I smirked and took a step towards her. Grabbing her waist and holding her to me, pelvis to pelvis that damned electric current running over us the second we touched. The joy of having her eyes widen further at my touch had me reeling.

Elena Gilbert was all mine. And I was going to make sure she knew it.

**AN: I know this is similar to how last chapter ended but bear with me! I want to compare the differences between how Stefan acts around Elena and her reactions to him and how Damon acts around her and her reactions to him. Ahhhh Delena Lemons, even if it was just a dream. And Damons dream at that! Let's face it, Damon makes us all hot and bothered so why shouldn't he have someone who made him feel the same;) I'm putting together a playlist to put before every chapter because our fav. couple needs mood music. **

**A shoutout to my Beta/twin RobstenKrisbian4990, she absoultely loved the Lemons from this chapter, safe to say cold showerd were needed after I teased her with this little bit. More Delena Lemons next chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and to those who have reviewed thank you so much!**


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, that privilage rests with L.J Smith. **

**ElenaPOV:  
**

Opening my door and seeing Damon standing in front of me had my pulse jumping in an instant. Around him I couldn't breathe, like all the air around me was taken away and he alone held the key to my survival. Licking his lips he grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

"Good morning princess," There he goes again...with the princess remarks. Not going to lie, it thrilled the shit out of me! Other boys have called me angel,beauty,hot,princess and "banging". Damon Salvatore was the first one to call me princess and seem to sincerely mean it.

Wrapping my arms around his chest and breathing in the smell of leather,danger, and sex the electric hum that seemed to appear whenever we were together settled over us. Snuggling into his black t-shirt I smiled, "What are you doing here Damon?" His chest rumbled as he chuckled and I nuzzled as far as I could into his chest, so beautiful the sounds this boy made.

Crushing the ends of my hair between his fingers and running his nose along my cheek had me wanting to give way to all the naughty things I so desperately wanted to do to him, even though we were still standing in my doorway. Damn the neighbors. "Mmmm, I just wanted to see you Elena,no harm in that." I could hear the smirk in his voice, huffing I pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

Looking for what? A window to his soul? Some clarification to who he was or where he came from?

No. I've only known Damon for two weeks and only seen him three times and already I knew he didn't give of himself. He took. This should scare me. Terrify me. Make me run away. But he already had so much of me, I was in too deep. Basically I was fucked.

Grabbing my bag from under the table in the hall I started walking out the door but he blocked my path. "I need to get to school Damon. I have to go."

Smiling he walked forward and pressed up against me, backing us into the house.

_**Oh thank god Jenna wasn't here. She'd kill me!**_

Shutting the door behind him and smiling that dazzling smile at me he cocked an eyebrow, "Dumbstruck doesn't really suit you Elena." Dropping my bag on the floor I narrowed my eyes at him and walked towards the Kitchen.

"Blow me Damon." opening the fridge and grabbing the Orange Juice I heard his laugh and then felt his lips at my ear "I plan on it princess."

_**Holy shit... He just... **_

Biting my lip I shivered as his long fingers caressed my sides. Yup, I definitely needed to change my panties now. With his fingers working up my sides and pulling my shirt up with him my mind was gone. Lusting and longing for him, he sucked in a breath as my black lace bra was revealed to him and he spun me around.

Finally facing him I smiled and slipped my hands underneath his jacket, I should be grabbing my bag. I should be walking out the door. I should be going to meet Caroline and Meredith in the school parking lot. I should be going to my classes. I should be doing a lot of other things besides holding onto this beautiful boy like he might disappear.

"I should get going, I'll be late for school and my friends are going to be pissed." sighing I pulled away and looked at his face, the feeling that I should flee wasn't as strong but it was still there.

Smirking at me and leaning back against the granite countertop he crossed his arms, "I was thinking we could stay here today, spend the day with me Elena..."

"Well...I mean we could use the time to get to know eachother better-" I didn't miss his scoff but I kept going "-And I don't really want to go to school today, I have the feeling Stefan might want to talk again and I'm not really up to that after he came here yest-" clamping my hand over my mouth I mentally cursed myself. He didn't know that Stefan came here yesterday, and that he was up in my room and how he cupped my cheek and seemed to be reading my jumbled thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan came over yesterday?! I told you to stay away from him Elena! And you go and just invite him in here!" With every shout I grew even more pissed off. I never let anyone yell at me, they knew better. Jabbing my finger at his chest and pushing him into the counter I readied myself for round one of what would undoubtably be a long line of fights. We were both too head strong and stubborn to cave into the other one.

Grabbing both my wrists into one of his hands he glared down at me and I glared up at him. "You don't get to tell me who I can talk to Damon. I get that you have a sibling rivalry or what the fuck ever but leave me out of it! I will not get in the middle of you two like I'm some prize to be won over, I'm a person and I can do what I want. I don't want Stefan, I want to be with you Damon."

Tears were unconsciously springing from my eyes and gauging from his reaction my outburst was unexpected. I let him know, let him know that I just wanted to get lost in his eyes, be wrapped in his arms, forever feel as alive as I do right now.

"E-Elena..." running a hand through his hair he leaned down the mere inch and a half separating us and pressed warm velvety soft lips to mine. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Look, I'm not saying I'm a slut or anything but I'm not a prude. I have experience with guys, and with how Damon looks and the cocky arrogance, he definitely has a lot of experience more than I have for sure. Grabbing my ass and lifting me onto the counter he stepped between my legs and kisses me hard.

_**Okay. He wants to play rough, I can be rough.**_

Smiling and drawing my tongue along his full bottom lip, I opened my mouth to his. That sexy ass growl was back and he latched his mouth to mine, caressing my tongue with his the fire in my stomach roared to life.

Trailing his mouth along my jawline he nipped at the skin and licked it, "How you taste, smell, and your voice excites me Elena. Your fire excites me, my princess. My angel." as he spoke his lips made the sinful sweet trek down my jaw and to my neck and over my collarbone. At the word _**angel **_his teeth grazed my neck and I gasped.

I could feel how hard he was against my thigh and shamelessly I rubbed my leg over him.

Kissing down his neck he lifted my shirt and threw it somewhere behind us. I wanted to see him shirtless. My own personal Adonis, "Shirt off mister. Now"

Smiling and taking the shirt off he lifted my head and placed it beneath my neck. The gasp that left my lips was from pure awe, Damon Salvatore was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. With toned pale shoulders, perfect six pack he was unreal.

"You are so beautiful..." reaching forward and touching his chest to make sure he's real, he grabbed my hand and held it against him.

Leaning over me he pressed his lips to mine and I was lost. His touch set fire to my body.

I kissed him with all the passion I could muster up, again his tongue danced with mine. Climbing on the countertop and hovering his weight above mine, he deepened the kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist I was again hyper aware of the boner currently being rubbed against my inner thighs.

**_You're a big girl Elena. You can do this._**

Finding the buckle to his belt I clumsily tried to pull it from the loops of his pants. Keeping him from moving I locked my legs around him, finally getting the stupid ass belt off I buckled his pants and his hand shot down to grab mine.

"What are you doing Elena?" leaning away from me and looking at me with that penetrating gaze, I opened and closed my mouth before I could answer. "I-I umm was just going to...you know...give you a handjob" finishing in a rush I felt my blush spread across my cheeks and down my chest. He raised an eyebrow and got off the countertop, running a hand through his crow like black hair he paced my kitchen and looked at me. With a sigh he stopped in front of me and placed his hands on the counter.

**DamonPOV:**

Seeing the warmth spread down her body I had to get away or I would take her right there on the countertop. And she wanted to...to wrap her small soft hands on the one place that I yearned for her so much that it ached. _**Fuck!**_

Stopping the pacing I had unintentionally started I halted in front of her and placed my hands on the countertop. Facing her, seeing how wide her eyes grew as she seen the lust that was unmistakable on my face I could hardly contain myself! Me, Damon Salvatore! l'eterna bachelor (the eternal bachelor) himself.

Sighing, I pressed my forehead to hers "What am I going to do with you? I kiss you and you practically rape me."

Elena was all fire, light and innocence. Unicorn bait, a maiden in the purest way. I couldn't let her feel as if she _**had **_to do this, to keep me. God we were both fucked up.

"You don't have to do that princess."  
"I know but I want to." Yeah that shit sparked my curiosity. Groaning and grabbing my discarded shirt from beneath her head I pulled it on.

"Stai andando a farmi perdere la mia mente!"(You're going to make me loose my mind!)

She was glaring at me, so Italian must not be her forte. Hmmm, I'd teach her as we traveled the world.

A buzzing noise resounded through the kitchen and I zeroed in on her pants, "Your ass is buzzing." smirking I grabbed the black iPhone from her back pocket and unlocked it.

"Caroline and Meredith are not happy with you it seems." I said flipping the phone so she could see the displayed Twitter mentions.

** CFRules: ElenaG Why the fuck aren't you at school!?  
CFRules: ElenaG You are never w/o your phone. So answer bitch!**

** Mere_Dith: ElenaG CFRules What our lovely and considerate Caroline is trying to say is why aren't you school?**

** CFRules: ElenaG Mere_Dith Piss off Mary...dnt sugar coat anything! She deserves to be bitched !**

**DM from CFRules**  
**"Broddy" is asking about you.**

Looking at the phone screen I hitched an eyebrow.

"Who's Broddy?"

"That's what Caroline calls Stefan, she says he always has a brooding feel to him."

Shrugging like it was nothing she reached for the phone, raising it above my head I smiled my 500 watt smile. That buzzing noise resumed so I angled the screen down to face me. "Piccola cagna!"(Little bitch!)

** StefanS: ElenaG I hope you are feeling alright. I noticed you weren't in school today.**

** ElenaG: StefanS Little brother, Elena has shall I say 'bigger' things to worry about than your concern. Trust me, she's in very capable hands.**

** StefanS: ElenaG Watch it Damon.**

** ElenaG: StefanS I plan on it;) farewell brother.**

Giving the phone back I watched as realization,shock,and surprise crossed her face. Just because I was half a millennium old didn't mean I didn't know how to work technology, in fact I made it a point that after I left Elena for the day I would go purchase a few new toys.

"What does he mean by watch it?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about angel, now come here." Tucking the phone back into her pocket I pulled her to me and kissed her, yes kissing Elena Gilbert would never get old. Now I just had to work on not wanting to always rip her throat out and clothes off.

**A/N: Sorry that I was so long to update, writers block really is a bitch. The next chapter will be up much sooner I promise.**

**Go read Expectations and other moving pieces, Fault, and To Love the King! All are E/B and really amazing**


	5. Walking Away

chapter 5: Walking Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that right lies with L.J Smith. **

** I know I said I'd update faster but between school and my theater rehearsals and homework I barely have time to sleep let alone write. I won't abandon this story so don't worry.**

**ElenaPOV:**

_Dear diary,_  
_I don't know why but here I am at 3:46 in the morning and still awake. I can't sleep, maybe because of all the things going on with Damon and I. It's been two weeks since he rejected my offer, that day he stayed with me and held me in his arms and we just talked... I learned that both his parents are dead. His mother died during childbirth while having Stefan and his relationship with his father was always strained. That next morning while Jenna was making coffee she found my shirt from the previous mornings...err... transgression. I blushed about 10 shades of red and mumbled something about spilling orange juice on myself before grabbing it and throwing it into the wash._

"Elena! You better get down here or you'll be late!"

_**Shit**_. Shutting my diary I hid it behind the painting above my bed and raced downstairs. Checking my phone I cringe. Yup, 7:35. Damon should already be outside and most likely pissed for making him wait.

Stopping to give Jenna a kiss and taking the offered thermos of coffee from her hands I rush out the door. My knight in shining black leather is sitting in his Ferrari, Ray Bans over pitch black eyes.

I was right he's pissed, the way his jaw clenched when I sat in the passenger seat and the subtle angle away from me told me he wasn't happy. Really though this boy is crazy possessive; driving me to and from school every day and he smothers but I need it. Like if he didn't smother me so much that void would open right back up again, I like to think I help him fill a void too. He doesn't say it, but I know my boy needs it.

Touching his right knee with my fingertips I trek up his leg, a ritual I do every day to see how far he'd let me go and like every day he grasps my hand just as my fingers dip into black denim. I can't touch him, he won't touch me. Elena Gilbert, Queen Bee that can't even give her 'whatever the hell he is to me/somewhat boyfriend' a handjob. Yup that's me.

Huffing, I clench my fingers into the soft cashmere of my violet sweater. It's so pretty and the only thing to keep the tension in this car from turning awkward is me wrapping a stray string around my finger and pulling it from the sweater.

We don't talk on these rides, hand holding sometimes, kissing rarely, silence definitely. It pisses me the fuck off that he can stand being close to me and not want to at least touch me while I'm restraining myself from kissing him all over.

"Talk to me." I whisper and the plead in my voice is undeniable and undisguisable. With a sigh he turns toward me but his jaw is still clenched, "I might not be able to drive you home after school today"

"Ohh, why not?"

"I have some things I need to do but don't worry princess, I'll come by tonight."

Pulling into the schools parking lot the engine idles and I stare at him, I'll miss him. _**Don't be absurb, he'll be in your bedroom tonight so you can have your slutty ways with him**_ the little voice in the back of my mind is malicious and a bitch.

Smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips I open my door and turn to get out of the car when he pulls me back and crashes cool velvet lips to mine. My body's reaction is instantaneous, my hands twine in crow black hair and my mouth molds to his and our tongues begin to dance around fighting for dominance. Kisses like these, moments like this make me feel so full and happy that I forget the tension in the car or how distant he seems or that there are other people probably watching us right now.

Pulling away, Damon kisses my lips once, twice, three times softly and I'm floating on Cloud 9. With the goofiest grin on my face and the slyest smirk on his, I get out of the car and close the door, walking five steps backwards he revs the engine and peels out of the crowded parking lot.

Turning on my heel and thankfully maneuvering gracefully in my 4 inch leather high heeled boots I scan the crowd and find Caroline glued to her phone, Matt throwing a football to Taylor Lockwood, Meredith going through her bag, and a short red head girl practically drooling and latched to Stefan who is staring at me.

This girl is petite, like pixie small with crazy curly strawberry hair that is obviously permed. Her skin is almost translucent and her warm brown eyes set into a heart face make me hate her not only for being so close to Stefan but for how pretty she is.

Narrowing my blues I **_click click click_** over to where Meredith and Caroline are, nudging my chin towards the pixie and Stefan I scowl.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Mumbling and not looking up from her phone Care is the first one to inform me, "Her names Bonnie, she transferred this morning, and she's been glued to 'Broody's side since she seen him."

Bonnie. I was right, I hate her. "She isn't welcome, you hear?"

Glancing between my two best friends, I look at both of them unwavering. Their nods are all the assurance I need to know that they'll make this girls life hell.

"Why isn't she welcome though Elena? I mean you don't even know her and already you've decided tha-"

"Shut up and listen to me Mere, I don't like her end of story." The raise in Caroline's eyebrow has me knowing that she's on to something. "Or is it that she's all over Stefan's junk?"

Laughing and clutching my books closer to my chest I shake my head, "Please, Stefan and I are just friends and I'm with Damon. If anything he's more of a brother to me and I don't want to see him hurt." even to my ears my words sounded hollow.

Chewing my bottom lip and watching Bonnie try to capture Stefan's attention from me is funny. But why do I feel a pang in my heart when he finally slides his soft greens from my face to smile at her and something she's said? One thing for sure is that Bonnie won't find a friend in this school if I have anything to say about it. The bitch was going down.

When the thrill of the school bell goes off, with my best friends beside me I step into my kingdom wishing my dark prince was beside me.

**DamonPOV:**

_**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck**_. I couldn't go two minutes without having her face pop into my mind with judging eyes.

What am I supposed to do? Let myself grow weak and not be able to protect her. That is not an option. I would protect Elena Gilbert's life with my own, because she is humanities last treasure.

So here I am, driving around this piece of shit town looking for some unfortunate soul to make a meal out of.

The variety is limited but the supply is always willing, and right on cue twin jeweled suns set into the most exquisite face flood my mind. Slamming a fist into the dashboard I park in the nearest empty parking space and climb out of the car.

Setting the Ray Bans on my face and scanning the variety of shops and the people in them I feel the familiar ache and tingle in my jaw and gums. Grinding teeth and clenching jaw, walking into the nearest store I zero in on the pretty brunette behind the counter of this Hallmark Card shop.

"H-hello, my name's Abby, can I help you with anything?" The smirk on my lips was instinct, as was the flush of warmth that spread across her freckled cheeks.

Leaning on the displays counter and wrapping a strand of brown hair around my finger, I lean in. "You strike me as a girl who loves the Renaissance Era."

"How'd you know that? I've always wanted to live during that time period." Excitement lit her eyes and I knew I had her in my grasp.

Tilting her chin and holding brown eyes to mine I speak as soothing as I can, "You're going to fall asleep, and when you wake up all you'll remember is that today no one came into the store so you decided to take a nap."

As eyelids fluttered closed, I felt the tingling in my gums again only this time razor sharp hunting tools slid into the neck of the now unconscious girl.

The only thing these people were good for and it was running down my throat nurturing me. Gripping her neck tighter and digging my teeth deeper into smooth flesh, blood coursed through me. Again milk and honey flashed through my head, milky white skin honey soft and golden hair. Elena.

Backing away from the counter and the still sleeping girl, I lick at the twin puncture wounds at her neck and will them to close. Leaving no trace of my being here, I turn on heel of black boot and walk out of the store. I wanted to see her, only she could sooth this turmoil raging inside of me. To hell with finishing the hunt, I could slip away tonight while she was sleeping and hunt again.

That's what I'll do, my mind was made up. I'd go and see Elena for lunch and then after school I'd take her to the woods to give her my gift.

Instead of driving to the school I decided to walk the four blocks to the school, time enough to calm down the blood coursing through my veins. And all to soon the sounds of adolescent laughter and the smell of shitty cafeteria food invaded my senses.

Somewhere amid the bland and worthless people crowding the field was Elena, I just had to find her. It shouldn't be hard to find the one person who's life force shone on you so bright it was like staring straight into the sun, something that should repel a vampire. The irony.

Laughter to my left as well as movement towards me perked my interest and I turned towards the small girl with mounds of strawberry curls around a heart shaped face with what she imagined must be a seductive predator grin. **_Little naive girl_**. My smile was pure instinct.

"I haven't seen you around school today."

"Well that's because I don't attend this drab of a school." Smiling and inching closer towards me until I caught scent of her cotton candy perfume, she pressed her small breasts against my chest.

"How about we get out of here? My names Bonnie."

"I don't think so, I have things I need to do. Thanks for the offer though." Walking away the petite predator with surprising strength for someone so small caught me off guard and pressed over glossed sickly sweet lips to mine.

Pushing away and snarling at her, I saw a raging Goddess storming towards the still giddy pixie and I. Holy fuck.

**ElenaPOV:**

As Meredith lead the way outside to the field, I did my best to juggle my lunch and cellphone. Damon hadn't answered any of my texts or phone calls, I was feeling like an overbearing girlfriend but screw it. I missed my dark knight.

"So I've got Mindy spreading the word that the red headed whore is a social leper. She won't have anyone by the end of the day Elena."

Caroline was my go-to-girl when I needed word spread around this school, and Meredith was the cool headed one together we were unstoppable. With the 7th text today sent away to Damon I looked up from my phone and around the field to where Meredith was leading us.

What I saw nearly had me crumpling to the floor in agony, because there was my somewhat not really official boyfriend kissing the bitch who just this morning was all over his brother. Dropping my lunch tray so peanut butter and jelly smashed against chocolate milk and French fries. I was seeing red, and I wanted to rip that bitches fucking throat out!

All rationality went out the window as I charged over towards the far corner of the field where she was still wrapped around him. But his attention was all mine, I know what he's seeing right now. A vengeful Aphrodite storming towards them, he thought I was incapable of hurting someone. Ha! Little did he know that I could also be a complete bitch.

Finally reaching them I yanked her away from him and smacked her across the face with as much strength and hate I could muster. "If you ever come near my boyfriend or Stefan again, I'll fucking ruin you!"

Turning towards Damon, the rage filled haze I was in dulled slightly as I took in his shocked expression. Grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the crowd that had formed and the now crying Bonnie, he shielded me from everyone.

"I didn't kiss her Elena, she kissed me and I pushed her awa-"

Holding up a hand and narrowing my teary eyes at him I shook my head, "I don't want to hear it Damon. I've been trying to call and text you all day. But I can see you've been busy with other things." The hurt and venom in my voice was unmistakable.

I had to get away or I'd loose what little calm I was able to grasp at during this chaos. Searching, Meredith and Caroline's eyes caught mine and with nods they started towards us. Taking a step away from the boy who had made me feel so alive again and who with one kiss crashed my world.

"Don't come over tonight, the window and doors will be locked." Walking away from my dark knight I held my chin high and dared anyone to make any comment about what just happened. My best friends enveloped me and steered me towards Caroline's Honda, they would protect me they would be the shoulders I could cry on the ones who would listen.

But when I was in and buckled in the backseat of the car all I felt was numb. No tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, all I felt was a cold ice settle over my heart and the whole ride to Caroline's house that nasty little voice in the back of my head kept whispering that if I was with Stefan I wouldn't have gotten hurt.

**A/N Go and read To Love the King by RobstenKrisbian4990 she's my Beta and the one who convinced me to post this tonight instead of tomorrow. For those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you all.**


	6. Let it storm baby

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just toy around with L.J Smith's characters.**

**ElenaPOV:**

"Elena will you at least talk to us!"

"You look like a fucking ghost for fucks sake."

Blinking, Caroline's ivy green and pink room was brought into focus as were my two best friends with concerned looks. "Wanna know something funny Care? You can use the word 'fuck' anywhere in a sentence and it would still make sense."

Rolling her eyes and hugging me, Caroline held me at arms length while Meredith stood by the bedroom door. Shrugging and scooting to the edge of the bed, I wrap my sweater closer to me.

"Do you want to talk about it E? You can talk to us." Looking at the two people who I tell everything to, I know without a doubt that I truly can tell them everything. "I know you guys, I just...I mean what can you say when the guy you love after only knowing for a month kisses a stupid bitch?"

Laughing and shaking my head I get up and go to the door, "Thanks for getting me out of there, I'm just gonna go home though. I'll call you guys later." I could feel the emotions boiling inside me, but I wouldn't break here.

Grabbing my bag from beside the front door, I cringed at the thought of being alone. Alone meant I would be forced to face what happened, I'd have to think about what walking away meant. Opening the door black swallowed up my world.

"Let me explain Elena." I couldn't breath, the bastard still had the power to captivate me utterly.

"I'm going home Damon, and you're not welcome to come with me." Brushing past him and walking down the driveway I could hear him following me and my heart raced faster.

"She kissed me Elena, she wouldn't let up."

Red was clouding my vision again, that bitch ruined my relationship with this boy in one day, laughing bitterly I stopped and turned towards him. "I don't care Damon! The fact that you let her touch you in the first place is what has me pissed off. It's funny ya know, this morning she was all over Stefan and now you."

Shaking my head I started to walk again when his cold voice shot out, "Is that why you hit her? Was it only because she kissed me or was it that she was going after both Stefan and I? Really Elena, who's the hypocrite now."

I was stunned silent, turning towards him my mouth opened and closed. **_That's exactly the truth though isn't it_**? That voice in my mind was whispering to me.

No, that isn't why I did it. She kissed Damon, that's it. **_Yeah, sure slut_**.

Shaking my head I motioned around us, "I hit her because you're mine, or at least I thought you were!" Laughing bitterly I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep the tears from spilling over.

"For fucks sake Elena, I am yours and you're mine." Stepping closer to me I felt my body flush in anticipation to his cold fire.

"No, we never made it official. You never asked me and I never asked you. So I guess it's good to know that you're not the faithful type before we even got into a relationship."

It was hateful yes, but I'm pissed and I'm not giving in so easily. Beautiful pools of midnight harden into twin onyx stones and fear momentarily courses through my body. **_Shit. He's pissed._**

Closing the distance between us in two strides, I only have time to whisper a half-hearted, half-sincere "No." Before his lips are on mine. This is the best sensation in the world but it breaks my heart in two and melts the ice around it when I think of how these lips that have brought me such joy and love were kissing another a mere two hours ago.

"She said no Damon."

Blinking and opening the eyes I didn't realize I had shut I see Stefan standing behind us. Pulling out of Damon's hold I raise an eyebrow at his brother in question.

"How?"

"Caroline called me when she seen you talking to Damon."

With no regard to his brother Stefan takes my bag and holds out his hand to me. This was the choice. My choice. Do I stay with the boy that I love but who broke my heart or go with his brother would could possibly be the one to fix me.

"You shouldn't have come." Taking Stefan's offered hand and not meeting Damon's eyes I let him lead me away from the house that holds my best friends who are most likely watching this all go down and the boy who broke me. This was his doing, if he hasn't have come to the cemetery that day or showed up at school I could have fallen for the right Salvatore, the one who wouldn't be capable of breaking my heart but would cherish it. The one who came in like a knight...like a saint. Smiling to myself I whispered my new nickname for the youngest Salvatore. "Saint Stefan."

If only I had seen the way his lips turned down and how he shook his head. My subconscious had been warning me about all the wrong things. Maybe if she had I would have been prepared for what was to come.

**StefanPOV:**

Seeing her take my hand lifted the darkest parts of my soul, her rejecting Damon for me. I need to get her away from him fast before he decides to do something outrageously stupid, like kissing that Bonnie girl.

Squeezing cold slim fingers softly I look down at the cascade of gold hair hiding the angelic face I long to hold in my hands. My brothers mistake is my advantage and I plan on showing Elena that both Salvatore's aren't complete monsters.

Her house isn't far from her friend Caroline's and her aunts car wasn't in the driveway. Elena wasn't talking and I could vaguely sense the inner turmoil going on inside her head.

As I walked her to the door, I handed her the bag I was still holding and watched as she fumbled with her house keys.

"Let me Elena." Grabbing the keys from her I opened the front door and grabbing her hand again I led her into the house.

"If you don't mind I actually want to talk to you." She set her bag onto the floor and finally she looked at me, her eyes were sad and distant and damn if I wanted to drive a stake through Damon's heart myself at that moment. "Okay, let's just go up to my room."

Without waiting for a response she started to lead the way upstairs and then there we were up in her room again. Her room spelt of lilac and vanilla and represented her utterly, from the pictures on the walls and right down to the canopy bed this was a place that very few people got to see the real Elena Gilbert. Not Elena QueenBee, not Elena fashion plate, and not Elena the ice queen and right now Elena the 17 year old Senior who looked lost and broken stared back at me.

"I know that you might not want to hear this right now, especially coming from me..." Pacing around her room I kept my gaze everywhere but at her... "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry on behalf of my brother, he's an asshole and you didn't deserve that and I jus-"

A soft gasp cut me off and I turned to look at her, she had her hands clenched in her lap and her violet blues were fiery. In that moment I feared for my immortal existence.

"It's none of your business what you're brother did Stefan. What Damon and I have is between he and I. Don't bother trying to make it not seem so severe what he did because it won't work with me. So just mind your business."

Wide-eyed and jaw dropped I felt the sting of the verbal bitch slap that I just received from this beautiful crazy girl. She actually thought I was going to defend my brother, how little she actually knew.

Laughing and shaking my head I looked at her, "I'm not justifying what he did Elena, I was going to say that with Damon it's expected and he can't give you what you need."

Rising from her bed and walking over to me, I could see how her body trembled slightly.

"And what is it that I need Stefan, if your brother isn't the one who can give it to me?"

Reaching out and pulling her warm supple body into my arms I smiled softly at her, "Me. You need me Elena."

**DamonPOV:**

I poured myself another double of Bourbon and Kings of Leon's _17_ shuffled onto my rooms speakers. **_How fucking fitting_**. Throwing back the liquor and pouring another double, I kick a pair of socks out of my way and look around this shit of a room.

I had half a mind to go and drink the town red. To just take my princess and leave this shit hole behind us, but I can't now. She left with **_Saint Stefan. HA_**! She would cringe at the shit he's done. The things I've done.

"Damn him...damn the little red headed witch...it's all their fault!" No. Not that girls, how could she have known that my angel was capable of such fiery passion? I knew, and still I didn't stop that girl from touching me with her poisonous claws.

Watching Elena walk away from me with my brother of all people left me in shock. And now here I am, sitting in my own self pity. Well fuck that. Walking to my cabinet where the Bourbon sat on deck and handy to drown out the shit I didn't want to deal with, I poured another double and looked over at the corner of a picture that was obscured by a deep purple scarf. The scarf was Elena's from when she was in my room last and the picture...moving the scarf I stared into the motionless eyes of the first woman I loved, the one who made me what I am today. Katherine.

In all her pale and gold glory, she stared at me from the faded and torn picture. So much like Elena. But where Katherine had been innocent and timid, Elena was fire and passion and light. Elena knew about the world and she wasn't afraid to take what she wanted or trample a few people to get it.

And right now she was with my brother. Flashes of her topless, panty less, flushed from her face to her pale breasts sprung into my mind along with images of my brother with her and around her. Shaking my head and bringing the glass up to my lips I hear her voice in my head for the tenth time since she walked away..."**_You shouldn't have come..."_**Growling, I throw the glass against a wall and not giving a fuck as it shatters into a million tiny pieces, throwing the cabinet across the room I grab my leather jacket and sling it on.

"Fuck this shit." Opening the widow in my room I feel the familiar shudder as I transform into a crow and take flight towards her house.

All to quickly I circle the quince tree outside of her window and thank -fucking-ly her curtains are open and it's dark out tonight. Landing in the branches of the tree, I transform back and gape as I see Stefan pull her to him.

"Me. You need me Elena." His smile is so fucking sweet I could punch him and he'd bleed maple syrup, but then he leans down and kisses her...he kisses her like she's his. I'll kill the mother fucker myself!

But it's a stake I feel in my own heart when she doesn't push him away. Princess is actually letting Stefan kiss her. I've fucking seen enough!

I felt the sky and weather adjusting to my mood, well let it fucking storm then baby. Shifting back into a crow and heading towards downtown, I couldn't give a fuck what was going on behind me. She chose. I cared to much, fuck it.

**ElenaPOV:**

I wasn't expecting him to kiss me and when he did it was so foreign and...pure. His lips were soft and sweet but not needy and insistent like Damon's, and so wrong. I couldn't let this go on any longer so pushing my body away from his I shook my head and pushed him away from me.

"Get away Stefan! How could you, after everything that's happened to me today!"

"Elena, I'm sorry I just thought that if-"

Putting up a hand I shook my head and crossed my arms. "I think you should go Stefan, goodnight."

He stared at me and finally nodded, turning to leave he whispered another 'I'm sorry' and left. When I heard the front door close, I let the tears fall free. It's too much too soon and I don't know what to do. Turning around on shaky legs, I saw that my window curtains were still open. Biting back tears, I started closing the curtains when I saw a single crow feather, the biggest I've ever seen with rainbow hues on my windowsill. The sky was an inky black and I could hear storm clouds rolling in, **_seems appropriate_**. Shutting the curtains, I started the process of undressing and changing into flannel green and pink shorts with a pink faded tee-shirt. Pulling back my comforter I climbed into bed and stared at my ceiling, why did everything have to go to shit?

As I drifted to sleep I vaguely heard the _**caw**_ of a crow and glanced at what seemed to be the shadow of an owl.

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry:/. New chapters will start coming faster now so sit tight and review. A special thanks to my Beta RobstenKrisbian4990 w/o you this chapter wouldn't have been finished so soon, hell, this fic would be nowhere without you. Rec. Words with Friends by Nolebucgrl.**


End file.
